The Master Plan
by Rei Ant
Summary: Naru loves to manipulate and loves things to go her way. Most of all, she loves Usagi…


_**Naru loves to manipulate and loves things to go her way. Most of all, she loves Usagi…**_

**_A.N:_** I have no idea where this came from, it just developed. After all, I haven't written in awhile, so I guess that's why it's dodgy. Shoujo Ai (Girl love) implied, as are several federal crimes. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon, any of its plots, characters, anything. It belongs to its respected owners. I also cannot get blamed if anyone finds this offensive or wrong. All I did was write it. I am neither condoning it, nor am I saying it's a good thing. Take it with a pinch of salt and remember to review.

* * *

Naru glared across the table. A comment passed over to her and she smiled kindly and answered. 

"Yes…it's awful…but I guess it just happens."

Naru twitched as the blond reached over and took her hand. Her smooth skin sent shivers up and down Naru's body, like some sort of electric speeding pulse. Had it been a car, it would probably be illegal.

"You guys we're so in love through…I'm so sad"

"It was beautiful service"

"I loved the after service buffet…"

"Usagi-chan!"

Naru watched as the other girl gave a warning stare at her friend. Naru seethed. If she could of had her way, Rei would not even have attended Umino's service. Through in a way, it was all fitting in the master plan.

Naru glanced at the blue eyes of her best friend. Naru had always been entranced by their vivid colour. They were like the sky, but as soft as the colour of ice and sparkled, laughed and bubbled to the movements and sounds of her mouth. Her mouth too, had its own personality. It pouted and complained, smiled and laughed all in one move. It was like watching some sort of Technicolor vision, without the wings and frills of a highly paid angel. Then again, Usagi might really be one…

"It's so awful that it comes so soon after…well…poor Mamoru-san"

"Onegai Rei-chan…"

"I'm sorry…"

Naru smirked and rolled her eyes. Usagi had turned away from her and was being comforted by 'the glamorous, beautiful and perfect Hino Rei'. Naru had never seen something more sickening. Rei was just as bad as herself, but got more attention. Hadn't she tried to take Mamoru away from Usagi? She was manipulative and loved every minute of it.

Not that Naru didn't like it.

Naru wondered why Usagi always sought comfort from this girl. It irritated Naru immensely. After all, wasn't today supposed to the day when Usagi was comforting her? Why was Rei here anyway? She was just getting in the way.

No one was going to get in Naru's way when it came to Usagi…

* * *

Naru knew the master plan would work. It had taken awhile, but she knew it would work. Pure logic really, one of the only things Umino had really taught her about. By eliminating all variables and factors, you came up with a unique resolution. Months of planning would not go to waste. Her time was not all in vain. The blood shed had reason and worth. The ultimate prize belonged to her. 

It did not concern her that the other girl didn't feel feeling like this. No matter, in more time she would. The glitter and the sparkle. Perfection. Everything she'd ever dreamed of for so long was in her grasp and nothing would ever make her let go.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps, if she wasn't here, the ending would have been different…" she said, placing a clean, fingerprint-less gun next to the body of the girl. She leaned over the girl and smiled, but unlike the other, she brushed away the stray of dark hair that had covered the girl's face and placed her lips against the girl's.

She walked slowly and contently out, knowing there was no evidence to draw the police to think she committed this or any of the others. Those few years in forensics and police had really helped. If anyone asked, they would just say it was suicide over a broken heart.

* * *

Usagi leant over Naru's body, crying softly. Naru petted her and filled her with comforting words. Usagi's body shook against her own. 

"I…don't understand…why…would she…do…it?"

Naru glanced over her friend's golden head over to the coffin in front of them. She smiled and stroked Usagi's hair.

"Yes…it's awful…but I guess it just happens."

* * *

Weird, I know. Something different.

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
